Image editing techniques are becoming increasingly popular as the pervasiveness of image capture devices continues to increase. A user, for instance, may carry a mobile phone having a digital camera, a tablet computer, dedicated camera, and so on to capture an image of an image scene. A user may then employ image editing techniques to modify the image as desired.
One such example of an editing technique involves patch synthesis which may be utilized to synthesize portions of an image based on patches taken from other portions of the image and/or patches taken from other images. This may be utilized to support a variety of different techniques, such as hole filling, retargeting, morphing, and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were employed to perform patch synthesis involved use of patches having fixed shapes. Accordingly, these conventional techniques could be limited in instances in which the available patches do not accurately represent the portion to be synthesized due to limitations on the shape of the patch.